Subscript
by idiotic-beans
Summary: And when Shishido had already made the faintest of realizations, he quite realized that it was a little bit too latehe was to graduate.


And… After how many weeks of writer's block, I present you people with another pairing in which I would love to focus on:P

Title: Subscript

Pairing: Silver Pair! Yipee! ShishiTori , implications of other pairings OshiGaku, AtoJi

Rating: G-PG

Genre: This was supposed to be a Hyotei Graduation genfic, but it turned out to be some sort of fluff/angst fic with Shishido and Ohtori… AH WELL!)

Disclaimer: I own all the cute Hyotei boys, and heck, I even own the company that publishes the manga! spits at my own face… D:

Version: Un-beta-ed

A/N, around fifteen minutes after this was started: Okay, I never expected my mind to go kabang, so well, this will be a multichaptered fanfic. There.

Now, I present to thee, Subscript, Prologue.

--

It was not too long ago when Hyotei had NOT won the Nationals, when Hyotei had NOT even gotten second place, when Hyotei was NOT sad—

It was obvious denial. Hyotei was, by far, disappointed at the performance of the Tennis Club regulars, and yet some remain eternally content, as they were able to do their best.

Hyotei is still the best and the greatest tennis team there ever was, and there ever will be. It wasn't in winning that they were the best, in some people's opinion. All they needed to impress was effort, passion, money…

And of course, good looks.

There was no denying that the members of the Tennis Club were all handsome, what with but the 200 members. They were, in fact, too good-looking that there have been some small controversies that exist because of that fact—most especially with the Regulars.

Atobe is skilled, there is no denying that. Atop the members of the club was he, and there was no vice-captain to do part of the job—it was his hard work.

He gets help when he needs it, though—say, like with paperwork that he had to do—not that he can't do them. He also gets help in improving his game—he wasn't actually going to get better without anyone to play with, will he? And yet, all the help he got was _purely_ voluntary—Shishido and Jirou helping him with schoolwork, Jirou helping him in singles—even though at most times, Atobe beat them, because face it: Even when they get better, Atobe is not going to allow himself to fall behind.

This year has been the most memorable for the entire Hyotei Tennis Club—even Sakaki had said so. Even though they did not even take Nationals, even just for second place like they did the previous year, they have undergone so many challenges that made them stronger, more united as a team.

Even more so as friends. It was no doubt that being in the Tennis Club helped significantly in the friendships of the six seniors—they even treated their _kouhai_ (juniors) well; a good example is the way that Hyotei's supposed 'next team captain', Hiyoshi. Even more so a better example is the way that Hyotei's Doubles-1 player, Ohtori, is treated. To say the least, they respect them.

A controversy happened that year, between the Regulars, but unlike most that they have faced, it was quite… _Odd_. At first, most of them were in denial, but they then found out that yeah, they were gay.

And Shishido thought that everyone was so _uncool_, actually admitting to the fact that they were… Well… _Queer_, if it were to speak of the situation. Yes, that was the controversy. At least 50 percent of the members of the Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Club regulars were **_gay_**. Shishido **definitely** did not expect Atobe or Jirou to be gay. Sure, he was expecting something from Oshitari and Gakuto.

The stupid part of it all was that most people expected him to be gay. He sneered at that. Shishido? Gay? It was a ridiculous notion, he knew, because he was absolutely straight.

Okay, so he hasn't actually been serious with girls before, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like girls. It was either the fact that he wants to fool himself, or something else—everyone thinks he's gay.

Oh, and who did they expect him to love! Fangirl fantasies, true, but Shishido just grimaced at the fact that the person had to be—

—his kouhai. His Doubles Partner. His friend, more than anything.

He then wonders why it was he whom he was paired up with. Sure, he liked Choutarou, but he liked him as a _friend._ Nothing more than that. Though on another note, it was nothing less than the close relationship he had earned with his doubles partner either—nothing too short on the light atmosphere he had sometimes (or rather, most of the time), when he had played tennis with him.

So much experiences were there, so much things happened. And when Shishido had already made the faintest of realizations, he quite realized that it was a little bit too late—

—he was to graduate.

— chapteroneend—

Notes:

Why call it Subscript? Well… That will spoil the entire story.

This is the first time I am writing SilverPair and actually posting it up… Ah well. :D

Finally…

Not enough of the SiverPair-ness, I know… And the writing sucks. Hey, I don't have a beta. And besides, this is the prologue.

I apologize for any errors.

The end.

idiotic-beans.


End file.
